ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What's the Buzz?
Plot It the afternoon Ben and Julie are at Mr. Smoothy. (Ben): And at the end he said "Sure." (Julie): *laughs* That is funny. (Ship): Ship ship! Ship, ship. (Julie): I think Ship agrees. Julie looks at her watch. (Julie): Ah, I gotta go. Julie leans in and gives Ben a quick kiss. (Julie): Bye! C'mon Ship! (Ship): Ship ship! Once Julie leaves Ben gets up. (Ben): Come on, Astrodactyl! Ben transforms. (Buzzkill): What the? I'm not Astrodactyl. Come to think of it. Why would I want to be something so stupid. Kevin pulls up in his car. (Kevin): Yo Bee Brain! There's a break in at the robotic limb factory. (Buzzkill): Put a sock in it, Levin. (Kevin): What are you gonna name that one? (Buzzkill): Naming the aliens is stupid. Shouting them is more stupid. (Kevin): Okay. (Gwen): Ben, come on. (Buzzkill): I'm not going anywhere. And not in that ugly thing. (Kevin): What did you just say? (Buzzkill): I said your car is ulgy. You got a problem with that? (Kevin, rolling up his sleeves): Maybe I do. A far off explosian is seen. (Buzzkill and Kevin): The factory! Hey! Stop saying what I'm saying! Errrrggg! Buzzkill flies to the factory and sees 8 Techadon Robots blasting things in they're way. (Buzzkill): Hey, Gearheads! Yo Mama so fat she gave birth to robots! (Techadon Robot 1): Error. We do not have Mothers. (Buzzkill): Shut your- Buzzkill is blasted. (Buzzkill): Arrrgghhhh! I...HATE...GETTING...BLASTED! Buzzkill jumps at 1 and rips him in half. (Techadon Robot 2): Error. Fighting us is futile. You will apprehended. (Buzzkill): Error my butt! Buzzkill punches 2 and drop kicks 4 and 5. Buzzkill is then grabbed by 6 and 8. (Buzzkill): Hey! Let me go! Gwen and Kevin arrive. (Gwen): Ben! Gwen fires a mana disc at 6 and 8 who blow up. Robot 2 flies into space. (Buzzkill): Kevin! Why'd you let em' get away! (Kevin): Don't be putting the blame on me! (Gwen): I think I know where it's going. (Kevin): Duh. Techadon. (Buzzkill): I coulda throught of that! Gwen teleports them there. Meanwhile Robot 2 is standing beside a Techadon weapon master. (Inspector 6): Dear, brother. It seems your plan has failed. So it's my turn. (Inspector 7): It may be. But I my Robots were destroyed by Ben Tennyson. (Inspector 6): Isn't he the same guy who defeated Inspector 13? (Inspector 7): Yes. An alarm goes off. (Inspector 7): Intruders! (Inspector 6): Destroy them! Meanwhile Buzzkill is fighting hordes of Techadon Robots. (Buzzkill): Great plan, Dweeb! (Gwen): I said I was sorry! They run down a hall into a weapon testing room. (Kevin): What is with you anyway? You just love that alien form don't you. Well no one else does! So change back why don't you! (Buzzkill): No. (Kevin): Ben!! (Buzzkill): Why did we let him join our team anyway? (Gwen): Ben! He's changed. (Buzzkill): Sure he has. (Kevin): You know what? I haven't changed at all! I am still evil. But just because of what I'm going to do you right now! Kevin punches Buzzkill and runs away. (Gwen, running after): Kevin! Buzzkill reverts and Ben gets up. (Ben): Ow, what happened? Azmuth teleports in. (Azmuth): An Abeja happened. (Ben): What's that? (Azmuth): A highly rude alien species. It was supposed to be locked. You must have unlocked it accidentally. (Ben): What have I done? (Azmuth): This wasn't your fault, it was the alien. (Ben): No, this was me. I am so stupid. Azmuth frowns and Teleports away. Meanwhile Kevin and Gwen run into Inspector 6 and 7's weapon designing room only to find them gone. (Kevin): Great. Now what. (Gwen): We go home. (Kevin): What about- (Gwen): I think Ben can get home himself. Gwen and Kevin teleport away. The next day Ben and Kevin are watching a movie and Gwen walks in. (Gwen): Uh, guys. I thought you guys hated eachother. (Ben): We did? (Kevin): Oh right. We'll get to that when the movie's done. (Gwen): ...I don't know what to say. Gwen walks away confused. THE END Characters *Ben *Julie *Ship *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Inspector 6 *Inspector 7 *Techadon Robots Aliens used *Buzzkill (first appearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Astrodactyl) Category:Episodes